super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Armando Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Captain Armando Salazar is the main antagonist of the 2017 Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He is a ruthless undead pirate hunter and captain of a undead Spanish Royal Navy who is bent on exterminating all pirates in the entire world via the powerful Trident of Poseidon, and killing Jack Sparrow for cursing him and his crew, which cause them to become undead ghosts. Role Beginnings Salazar was once a Spanish Royal Navy captain that served on the Silent Mary. He dedicated his life exterminating many pirates during his voyages, which he and his crew (including his second-in-hand Lesaro) took great delight in; even some of the stories of their pirate hunting expeditions claimed that they've hunted down and killed thousands of pirates. It wasn't until they went sailing after a young pirate named Jack Sparrow, as Salazar doesn't want to miss out a single pirate. Salazar and his crew followed Jack to the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, where their ship was mangled by rocks within the Devil's Triangle. This causes the powder stored within the ship to ignite and consume the ship with an unrelenting fire, seemingly killing Salazar and his crew. However, it turns out that Salazar and his crew's bodies begun to sink to the bottom of the sea and were suddenly struck by streaks of eerie red light, resurrecting them as the undead by the mysterious supernatural powers of the Triangle, where they were currently trapped. Unable to escape from the Triangle, Salazar and his undead crew of spent several years in a cave, plotting their revenge on Jack Sparrow. Escape from the Devil's Triangle Twenty-five years after their imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle, Salazar and his men spotted the Monarch, a British Royal Navy warship, entering their cave. As the Monarch came to a halt, the crew ran across the water, boarded the ship and launched a surprise attack. Due to their ghostly powers, Salazar and his men easily slaughtered the British soldiers on board. With the battle effectively over, Salazar walked below deck finding a single young sailor named Henry Turner locked in the brig. Noticing several wanted posters of Jack Sparrow on the floor, Salazar stabbed one of them with his sword to bring it closer to him. Salazar asked Henry if he knew the pirate. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar allows Henry to escape to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Return for Revenge Salazar and his crew managed to escape from the Devil's Triangle, steering the Silent Mary into the open sea for the first time in years. Though the ship was now nothing but a wreck, she was kept afloat due to the magic. Salazar eventually planned to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon, the mythical artifact which would give him and his crew absolute control over the seas so they could continue their mission and kill all the pirates in the world, starting with Jack Sparrow. Freed from the Devil's Triangle, Salazar and his men continued their anti-piracy campaign by encountering a pirate fleet commanded by Hector Barbossa, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Without hesitation, they quickly attacked and destroyed three of its ships, the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix. Though the rest of the fleet managed to escape, the message the undead Spaniards sent was clear - the dead have taken command of the sea. Some time later, the Silent Mary encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa's flagship. As the Silent Mary approached the Revenge, the crew used their magical powers to bend the bow of their ship backwards, opening the ship's hull like the jaws of a giant beast right in front of the pirate vessel, leaving the pirate crew stunned and unable to react. Salazar then leaped on board the Revenge, landing behind Barbossa. Salazar then blackmails Barbossa into helping him find the Trident and kill Jack at once. Category:Pirates Category:Movie villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Disney villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil